


My heart will wait

by kingofclouds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofclouds/pseuds/kingofclouds
Summary: Teddy is up to marry Victoire, but then Scorpius comes back into his life and unexpected things happen. Things, that make him question his life and decisions.____________________________I don't own any of the characters.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first work on here!  
> English isn't my first language, so I hope you can deal with my writing..I'm trying my best :)

_I would have never thought that life would take this path. That I'd lose my heart to you - for the second and last time of my life._

Teddy stared since almost twenty minutes at the ring in his hand. The engangement ring he had planned to give to Victoire, his first and only love of his life. Growing up together had given him the impression it would be fate to marry her one day. And just until a few days ago, the auror had been entirely sure it would be the right thing to do.  
But now, two weeks after he bought the piece, it seemed to be impossible. Everything had changed. Just because he came back into his life; not only that, he was a storm and had brought everything out of its order. His feelings, his mind, everything he thought he knew about himself. And now he had to make a decision, knowing, that he would hurt many people with either way.


	2. How it started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a huge change in Teddy's heart.

**Two weeks ago...**

Turquoise hair shimmered in the weak sunlight of this morning of march, being a bright contrast from the black robe the twenty-six years old auror was wearing. His eyes were locked on the huge manor in front of him which seemed impressive and gloomy at the same time. The Malfoy Manor. It was almost ten years ago since Teddy had entered this building for the last time. As a kid he had been there now and then with his grandmother - after the war the family reconnected for a few years with a tight bond.  
But out of nowhere a big fight came up and shortly after his grandmother had died, from that point on, it hadn't felt right to go back there at all. Even less alone.   
And now he was pretty curious how his little cousin had grown. A few times he had seen him at the King's Cross station, but they didn't talk to each other and the Lupin wasn't sure if Scorpius even remembered him. He barely had been six years old when the family fell apart again.

But Scorp wasn't the reason why he was there, he didn't even expect him to be in the house at all. He was sure the young one was busy with his new apprenticeship and Teddy wondered what kind of thing it was. Lily told him he was a Quidditch-ace, so probably that was the path he had taken. He finally stopped his thoughts and used the doorknocker, listening to its echo in the entrance hall. Somehow it sounded really familiar - as if the ten years didn't happen. It just took a few seconds until the heavy door was pulled open and the squeaky voice of the houseelf appeared: "Yes, please? What can Rini do for you, sir?"  
"Good morning, Rini. Is Mister Malfoy at home?", Teddy asked with a friendly smile on his lips, his dark brown eyes focused on the little creature. She nodded and asked who should be announced and he answered with his name.   
Rini disappeared in the salon pretty fast, but to his surprise she didn't come back with Draco - but his kid. In the first second he almost didn't recognise him, if there weren't this typical grey-blue Malfoy eyes looking at him almost challenging.

"Teddy! Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?", Scorpius asked and a laugh was in his words. Lupin, meanwhile, was still too surprised to answer directly. His memory about the younger one was a pale, small little boy - shy, quiet and withdrawn into himself. And now? His skin was tanned, his shape showed regular sporty activities, spryness was all around him and his smile seemed real, reached his eyes and brightened up his whole face. Absolutely not the same person he had seen the last time.   
"Excuse me. I've expected your father instead of you", Teddy finally brought out with a small smile. If that wasn't the most unexpected moment of his week. He thought at least.   
"He's not around. France for the next two weeks", Scorpius shrugged and stepped aside, "but you can come in nevertheless. Didn't see you for ages."

It felt like the years of separation had never happened, Teddy and Scorpius came along incredibly well within the first moment. It turned out that the Malfoy became a little playboy at school, how he told with a smugly grin and also a little bit proud.   
"There were barely girls that could resist me! That includes the Potters and Weaslys too", the Malfoy said with a broad grin and took a sip of his firewhiskey, "but I guess that's more information than you've wanted to hear, uh?"  
Teddy shook his head laughing: "Absolutely not! But honestly..I'm surprised about your growth. The last time I've seen you, you looked exactly like your father, but now.." He didn't finish his sentence, just slightly pivoted the liquid in his glass. Fire was crackling in the chimney, turning the cold and stuffy room into something warm and comfortable. Not much had changed in the manor, a few paintings had been added over the years.

"And now?", the young Malfoy asked with an interested look at his older cousin. Mischief flashing in these often happening storms in his eyes. Teddy was trying to find the right words.   
"And now you look differently", he answered way too vaguely to make up what he was really thinking, "let's say I can understand the girls..unable to resist you." That sounded a little bit wrong, but in the end it just was the truth also.

"Taking that as a compliment!", Scorpius laughed, lifting his glass into Teddy's direction before finishing it, "but you didn't really change. Thought colourful hair is going to be too childish for you."   
"You should. It was meant to be one", the Lupin gave back with a smirk. Still more than surprised from the huge change Scorpius went through. Nothing was left from his baby cousin, he kind of grew quite attractive.   
"And I wouldn't care if it would be childish, you know? Not alive to live up to other people's expectations", he added smirking, he had tried that and it absolutely didn't make him happy.   
"That's good. You would look weird with a normal hair colour", Scorpius grinned; actually he really wanted to know if his hair felt so soft and blue like it seemed. Wait. How should blue feel like? Cold? Such a nonsense. Probably the firewhiskey was fogging his head already.   
With a normal hair colour..the words amused Teddy. What even was normal in general? In his eyes this didn't exist.  
His eyes were wandering through the room once again; it brought up some old memories. How he had read to Scorpius when the adults have been busy with something boring. How Scorpius, age five, played a complicated piece on the piano. Teddy never understood why his parents had forced him into so many courses in such a young age. Not really being able to live like a child. Teddy had often tried to get him outside.   
"And?", Teddy picked up talking again, "is there anyone? A girl that has caught your interest?" Not a typical talk between guys, but since he didn't know anything, he had to catch up on it.   
"No..not really. Actually not at all", Scorp said a bit hesitating, "But I'm young and I have plenty of time and chances!"   
This enthusiasm let Teddy laugh: "That's completely right. Other things are also important, take your time." He was barely nineteen and should enjoy his life. Having fun, trying things out. For love and serious relationships he had still enough time later.   
"And you? Still together with Victoire?", Scorpius asked curiously; that was her name, right? He couldn't really remember it exactly, only saw her that one time she was snugging with Teddy at the train station. She was really beautiful, he could understand why Teddy fell for her.   
"Yeah, I am. And that won't change anytime soon." He was absolutely sure about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Scorpius are meeting in Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the lack of updating; I'm honest, I was too lazy to translate. Enjoy!

[...]Nothing in the story of life is more constant than change[...]

**A few days later..**

Scorpius was standing in Hogsmeade. It's been a while since he was there for the last time..to be exactly it was the night of his graduation, when he came there with his friends to celebrate. But now it was something completely different that brought him here..or more, someone different.   
He was actually here to meet with Teddy and he had been so excited about it, that he didn't sleep for even a minute last night. As a kid he had always looked up to him and thought that he was really cool. His visits had been hints of light in his more gloomy life, even though they had an age gap from ten years. When the visists suddenly stopped, he had been quite sad about it and he missed him a lot. It became worse with each year passing, which was a little bit paradox; cause shouldn't he just had forgotten him? But he never could. It was absolutely impossible to forget him, it was impossible to forget his warm and rough voice, which had read to him for hours. The dark eyes, which looked at him warm and trustworthy and the constant colourful hair, which was kind of his personal sign. When he saw him at the trainstation, his little obssession got another push; yet Teddy didn't see him and so Scorpius only had heard some things about him here and there. Now he was wondering why he just never wrote him. It wasn't like it was forbidden to him. If he was scared of the answer? Or that he didn't get one? He couldn't answer his own question and sighed, before he stubbed out his cigarette on the wall and threw it into the trash bin.   
"Too late is too late, I can't change it anymore", Scorpius muttered to himself and looked up as he noticed steps coming towards him. In the close distance the blue head of the auror appeared, today he wasn't wearing his working cloak, just jeans and a sweater. Of course, his hair was striking enough. Scorpius was wondering how it was possible to look so good in such simple clothes. Well, the born Malfoy thought he was looking handsome enough too, that wasn't even a question to ask. Nevertheless, the admiration still came back as he smiled back at the Lupin as he came closer.  
"I'm sorry for being late", was the first thing Ted said to him, "are you waiting for long already?" He ruffled the younger's hair with a huge grin and although Scorp didn't think that was very nice, he let him do. It was Teddy and he was glad to see him.   
His question he answered with shaking his head: "I just arrived either. I'm glad you came and that ou made time for me." He didn't expect to see him so very soon again. But it was of course much better than waiting for another set of years.  
"Of course, if my babycousin asks sooo nicely, I couldn't resist it anyways", Teddy responded still grinning, but the younger one pulled a face. He didn't want Ted to see him as a child. He wasn't one since years!  
"I'm not a kid anymore, don't treat me like one", he complained and was upset about how cranky that sounded. Very much grown up, good job, Scorpius. He bit his lower lip and shook his head. Great.  
"Sorry, it's a habit", the Lupin apologised with a smirk, "where do you want to go? Three Broomsticks?" He didn't expect that Scorp would want to visit the Hog's Head. If that pub even was still existing, it had always been such a gloomy drinking-hole.   
"I don't really care", Scorpius answered; he just wanted to continue talking with him and would even sit on the ground here and now for that, "but Three Broomsticks sounds fine."   
He already started to move by saying that and Teddy followed him instantly, letting his eyes wander around the village. He had really missed this small magical place.   
"It's almost like nothing had changed", he declared with a smirk; that was good. Most changes were happening way too fast and it was calming that Hogsmeade was still the same warming and welcoming village it had always been. His eyes then were locked at the younger Slytherin, who was walking a few steps in front of him.   
Scorpius laughed about his words: "You think so? I would say a lot has changed. Not at last the person I'm here with. The last time I was walking around here with friends from school..at my graduation day." His neck was tingling a little bit, a sure sign for having someone's full attention. But could that really be? Why would Teddy observe him so precisely? Still the thought that it could be let his heart beat faster. Didn't matter that it was ridiculous - no one would notice it at all.  
He entered the pub, which was a bit emptier at this time of the day, glad that they met now. So they would be able to talk normally and not having to raise voices to understand each other.  
"Is that a good or a bad thing?", he heard the older one ask; even without looking at him the blond heard the smile in his voice. Man, the name Teddy fit so perfectly to him, if anyone ever had told him that? He somehow was cute like one. Which wasn't exactly a really flattering compliment for a grown up man, was it? It took a few seconds to recognise that he still was guilty to give an answer.   
Quickly he put on a face like he would have had to think about it first, before he playfully thinking replied: "Something good, for a change. As long as you don't call me babycousin." He laughed and took a seat on one of the empty tables, grinnig up to the blue-haired.   
Teddy sat on the other side of the table, chuckling: "Can't help it, you're my babycousin. Just not that much baby anymore."   
A crazy thought crossed Scorpius' mind, but he rather kept it to himself, instead he said: "But you did notice that I've also outgrown diapers, yeah?" He hoped that it was obvious..if not, he would have to worry about his appearance to be honest. A lot.   
"Of course I've noticed that. I have eyes", Teddy gave back amused, "but it fits you really well. Without them." He couldn't resist. Scorpius just rolled his eyes and let something out that sounded pretty much like 'big ass idiot', before he ordered two glasses of firewhisky.


End file.
